hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Fergus
Fergus (ファーガス, Fāgasu) is the caretaker and janitor of the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. Appearance Fergus is a man on his fifties with fair skin, shoulder-length brown hair with a bald spot on the top of his head and gray eyes. He wears a green shirt with a brown coat, black pants and dark brown shoes. Personality Fergus' personality is what makes all students and even some teachers despise him. He is extremely grumpy all the time and very strict; he often abuses his position, sending students to detention for little to no reason. He is also shown to have a very draconian view of rules, sadistically admiring medieval punishments and wishing he could use them on the students. He has a cleaning obsession and becomes really angry and bitter whenever someone makes a mess on the school. He is also very controlling and often interrogates the students who are near him to know what they are doing and make sure they won't make a mess, even if they aren't doing anything wrong. The only rare times Fergus shows a tolerable and caring side is when he is with his cat, Aspen. She is the only one who he holds some kind of affection for, and he often talks to her gently; the two are said to have similar personality and equally disliked by the students. Fergus is really protective of Aspen and will not hesitate to give harsh punishments to whoever he feels like is trying to do anything to her (even if they really aren't). Backstory Fergus was born on Greiv City, but eventually moved away to a house in a terrain, away from civilization. Next to his house was a forest where there were some Forest Cats, and often Fergus heard gunshots coming from there. One day, a white cat with scratches on her back, but otherwise in good health, came inside his terrain and started living there, and meowing for him to let her in. He eventually did so, and found out that the cat had been impregnated by a Forest Cat. Fergus decided to keep taking care of her until she gave birth to the kittens. Later, during the birth, mostly due to many complications mostly involving the Forest Kittens in the womb, seemingly all the kittens were stillborn, and the Forest Kittens had died as well; however, Fergus realized that only one of the kittens had survived. The mother cat also died because of the injuries and blood loss, and Fergus then named the surviving kitten Aspen and started taking care of her, becoming really protective and loving towards her. Equipment '''Flashlight: '''When patrolling the corridors at night, Fergus carries a flashlight and batteries with him to be able to see his surroundings better. '''Map: '''Fergus possesses a map of the whole school, with some notes marking the secret places he found through Aspen. Because of that, he tries to keep the map with him all the time, so that even less students can be aware of those rooms, thus making his job to find them easier. '''Keys: '''Fergus has the specific keys of all rooms in the school, as well as master keys and spares of all of them.